herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
are given to you by many characters in the game. Several tutorial quests teach you how to use the different crafting techniques and build structures at your Home. Note: Currently there are 29 main quest lines. Tutorial Quests This page is a listing of all the tutorial quests in the game: Retired *Welcome to London *Introductions *Hungry *Gnome Trouble *Green with Envy *Back to London *Welcome Home Updated as of May 2013 *It's a trap! *Chop chop! *Waiting & Baiting *Finished! *Your turn *Home is where the heart is *Tools of the Trade *Trouble in the Cotswolds *Welcome Home (5/2013) *Norris the Gnome (quest) *Starium Shower *Harvester *Resourceful *Around the campfire *Settled In *Pitch, please *An Inspector Calls *Bounty *We Must Have Standards *Comes As Standard *That's Grand! *Work On The Placement *Hello, World *Making Buddies *Sending Gifts Regular Quests *Delicacy in science *Davey the Fisherman (quest) *Elementary *Work, Shop, Workshop *Practically builds itself *Gone Fishing *Catch the Monarch *First Fish *Planking *Orange and Blue *Much the Miller's Son quest *The Three Musketeers *Afternoon Tea *Serious business *Dejeuner *Reward for seriousness *Bream in the stream *A reel rod *Lepidoptera Lures *Pixielated *Crazy, crazy Catfish *London calling *Secure a sheep *Pop Off *Poultry panic! *Missin' Chickens *Hay There *Filling-in for Neville *Eels, eels, give it up now! *Needs more salt *Sunny Side Up *No mouse in your windmill *Alcoholic Alternative *A contact in France *Atlantic Coddled *Mmmm Crunchy! *Up the creek without a shovel *Sugar Rush *Grab your lab coat! *That's twine, don't worry *Mystic Dust *Escort Expedition *One Small Step *Moo Moo *One Giant Leap *Rest Stop *A Piece Of Vix *That's Just Crate *Make For The Lake *The Next Step *A Quick Breather *To Florence! *One Last Thing... *Oil of the sun *Herbal Remedies *For science! *The Essence of Time *Catsup? *Expanding your collection *Mr. Cheese's Rennet Request *Got milk? *Not calf bad *Ninbert's favour *A Creeping Problem *Creepy! *Got milk. *Without breaking eggs *Neglected to tell you *Say Cheese! *Flour upon flour *Moustachio's Flour (quest) *Neville's Not Well *Fisherman's Nosh *The cake is a reference *The Whirring Rod *Rock Lobsterator *Who's Ooze? *Cheese whiz! *Using Cheese to please *An order of Potions *The Secret Formula *Fromage Rage *An order of Tar *Tar tar for now *Let it brie *Eddie's Orders *Cold as Iron *Olenus (quest) *Retrieve the Cheese *At ease, Cheese *Cheese Apologies *An illuminating request *The Little Mermaid *Like warm apple pie *Masterchef *When life gives you lemons *World Food *Conniving Cattle *Chicken Out *Fathoms below *A spy? *Strange Behaviour *The cold north *Corruption Clean Up *Tough Stuff *Lording the Rings *Where There's Smokey, There's Faire *Romancing the Stone *Lucretia's Melons *Celso's Refusal *Livio's Gold *Orsola's Predicament *Orsola's Appreciation *Rings out *Delivering the Goods *Saving Macon's Bacon *No Taste Like Home *A tested trap *A bit cagey *Dough! *Gathering the Guardian's Gifts *Special Delivery *A Carrot-shaped absence *Return of the Carrot *Pasta time away *Lady of the Night *Return to Moustachio *A proper roasting *While you’re here *Scout's Honour *A helping hand *Finishing Touches *Goat's Cheese, please *Lihapullat (quest) *Coddled *Posh Squash *Escape-goats *A cheesy reconciliation *The Final Calamity *Sturgeon-in-chief *Wait for the drop *Shh, spanners! *Errands *A Faire in Florence *A hairy proposition *To trap a Pixie *It's net a catapult *You scratch my back... *The guarded Guardian *Tricksy Pixies *The Guardian of Guernsey *The Guard's Request *Claudia and Schnitzel *The Great Egg Hunt *Meatball mastery *Feed the trolls *Inari Repairs *They see me trollin’ *Problem? *Hammertime *A Real Trapper *Networth *Distress Call *A chicken in a... what? *Call for backup *Omens *Parts for the Orb *Building a Decoy *Unicorn of the Carpathians *Breath of the Pure (quest) *The Perytongue Orb *Peryton Preparations *We need to talk *Words of Warning *Repair all the things! *Does Eddie know? *Answering the call *Athos' assignment *Porthos' plan *Aramis' arrangement *Evacuation communication *Delivering the note he wrote *Marie's message *Bad breath *Does Jessica know? *Incantations *Gathering for Swain *Fulcanelli's invention *Preparation is key *Preparing for a warm meal *Revive resolution *Potion commotion *Almost there *Revive to survive *What a tool *Returning the tools *Prepare to repair *Pixie Problems *Pixies & Pages *The Lost Codex *The Last Component *Ruby Red *Summoning Spyrion *A Dark Shadow Descends *Dragon's Lair *Something to show you *Think pink *Great bait *Athos's Next Step *Apple of my eye *Greater Concerns *Bashak's Back! *The Thunderdome *Food for La Ferte-Bernard *Aramissing *Does Marie know? *The Lost Musketeer *Aiding Aramis *Creating the concoction *Alleviating Aramis *The scouting party *A terrible truth *Return to La Ferte-Bernard *Defending La Ferte-Bernard *Saving the Town *The Peludas Pounce *Hail to the King *The Peluda King's Speech *Finding the Source *Purging the Peludas *Fulcanelli's Reward *High Society *All for one and one for all! *The People's Reward *Thrill of the Hunt *Three mouths to feed *The Vilest Venom *Machinations *We're under attack! *Don't drop acid! *Getting lucky *Spyrion's Army *Triangulation Stations *Blades in the Sky *The Disruptor *Disrupt the Disruption *Counting on you *Guardian of Stonehenge *Alchemists' Application? *Luncheon to Function *Edmund's Emergency *A Note Taker's Tools *London Grub *Corruption's Call *Deweed with Speed *With a Plume *Just a Moment *Bring me a Shrubbery! *Plant Life *Gives Me the Creeps *Took a Lichen *Botanical Bother *Toxic Tonic *Nip This in the Bud *Weed Killer *Aggravate that Aggregate! *Go Away Creep! *The Root of the Problem *Leaf Edmund Alone! *Watering Time *Begrudging Admittance *Florence and the Machinist *Is that a Net-a-pult in your pocket? *Bird Watching *Avian Annotations *Fantastic Feathers *Pixie Poaching *Draw me like one of your... *Utterly Butterfly *Soft and poisonous *United Dairies *A Cold Sahara Night *Basilisk Bothering *Stony Gaze *Da Vinci's Legacy *Bird of War *The Florentine Guard Nanjing *The Next Chapter *Off to Iberia *Sausage Rolled *Get A Brew On *The Sorceress's Apprentice *Electro-Rock Fusion *As Cool As Rice *We're Going to Need a Bigger Boat *We're Going to Need a Better Boat *Peaky Peaky *A Sly Pint *The Lady Needs Comfort Foods *A Piri Exciting Offer *Piri Spicy Chicken *Down the Hatch *The Waiting Game *In The Post *Onward To... Zengo! *So This Is Zengo... *Hit The Trail to... Yanartas! *Adventurers Assemble: Yanartas *Travel with Haste to... Silakhor Plain *Safely In Silakhor Plain *Advance to... Hingol *From Hingol With Love *Refreshing Citrus Beverage *Onwards And Upwards To... Nanda Devi! *A Bit Chilly in Nanda Devi *Descend to... Indawgyi Lake *A Place in the Sun at Indawgyi Lake *A Fruity Delivery *A Fishing Adventure! *Enjoying A Fruit Cake *Set Forth to... Nanyue! *Lost... *Hello Mr Yeti *Beauty and The Beast *Bear and Soup and Fun! *... And Found *Blaze A Path To... Nanjing! *Final Destination *Tea Time *No Place For Adventurers *Liaising with Li Chang *Yin-structions *High Spirits *Bait a Minute! *Siyu's Sight *Jin's Journey *Southpaw-prints *Shaken, Not Stirred *Jin and Tonic *Taking Jin Home *Picking up the Pieces *Catch a Gui for Me *Jiao's Watchful Eye *Helping Hu *We Three Gui *Hu's Handouts *A Link To The Past *Keen to Clean *Yin-terlude *Wong Inquiries *Pasta Perfect *Moving Rice *Cooking Up Rice *Totally Fried *What Came First...? *The Chicken or the Egg? *Open Sesame *Prawned *Do You Tofu? *To Be A Master...A Cooking Master! *Dressed The Part *Waking the Dead *Lost, Plain And Simple *Do you believe in Ghosts? *Well isn't that just Grandma? *From Ghost To Coast *Jingle Jangle *On the run *Excuse Gui, coming through! *The Queen of Foxes *A Drink made of Rice *Flipped Out! *Just Call Me Rustle *Smash it! *Helping the Elderly *Moving On Up *Nobody got time for that *Riddle-race! *A Lucky Gift *Fox Hunting *Siyu Later *The Remedy of St. John *Angling for a Talisman *The Second Talisman *What a Catch! *The Fox and the Mountain *A Good Strong Cuppa *The Third Talisman *Ouch! *Unnatural Medicine *The Carpenter *Where's Dingbang? *Chirpy chirp chirp! *The Last Talisman *The Four Talismans *Hit me with your best shot *Meng the Terrible (quest) *Showing Fangs *The Wong Side Of The Bed *Spice Up Your Life *Full Metal Jacket Potato *Battered And Fried *Quintessentially Dull *Need Spice, Pronto! *Fork-Saken *Chan-Tastic Chicken *Chan-Tacular Soup *Chan-errific Pork *The Gui on Haunted Hill *The Three Stooges *A Sporting Chance *Hidden And Not Very Dangerous *Death Wish *Once More Into The Breach, Dear Friends... *Sinking Her Fangs In *Little Trapper Picked A Pepper *Hauntingly Spicy *Watering Chan *Don't Milk It, Chan! *I Scream! *A Broken Chan *Final Chan-tasy *Wong Again *Adventure Time! *Ted Talk *Go Play With Your Friend *Spice Spice Baby Seasonal Quests *A Panicked Prelude *The Inari Investigation *A Rebel Without a Claus *This One Will Sleigh You *Elvis' Errand *Together at last *Santa Clues *Santa Flaws *Grotto Gratitude *Perkins' Perogative *Perkins' 'ppreciation *Perkins' Plan *Santapplause *Santa's Gnomes are Revolting Category:Content Category:Quests